


A Man

by AlphaFeels



Series: My Little List Of Johnlock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Sherlock is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes on a date with a man that is not Sherlock, oh the scandal!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man

‘John?’

‘What is it now Sherlock?’ 

‘Tea.’ 

‘Get your own bloody tea I’m trying to leave!’ John huffed through the material of his jumper. 

‘You look ridiculous John.’ 

‘Oh shut-up!’ he snapped as he pushed his head free of it’s wooly prison. 

‘Were are you going? Out with a woman?’ 

‘No, not with a woman but-’ John paused only to the annoyance of the detective who sat bolt up right a perfect scowl on his face. 

‘But! But what!’ 

‘Hmm I see you don’t have a case to work on…’ would explain why he’s been behaving so mental lately, John thought but before he could say anymore.

Ring! Ring! 

‘Oh well I’m off! Remember to eat! Bye!!’ John yelled over his shoulder as he all but ran down the stairs in fained excitement, but then Sherlock couldn’t tell he was pretending. Oh the cleverness of me he though to himself as he opened the door with a smile.

Sherlock sat and listened until he heard the door shut before he ran to the window to see who John was disappearing with. He watched as John, his John, got into a black ford with a man he recognised as someone John worked with at the surgery. 

He didn’t understand, no he didn’t understand at all. Why had John gone to all those lengths to simply go out with a friend from work? Unless-! 

Sherlock quickly pulled out his mobile and texted John. 

Lestrade just phoned. Come home now!! -SH 

Ha that would get John home in a hurry. Bleep. 

Sod off Sherlock! - J 

John it’s important AND highly dangerous -SH 

I already called Lestrade so you can drop the act - J 

A moment later another text interrupted the detectives reply. 

Just so you know I’m turning my phone off. - J 

‘Dammit!’ the detective groaned as he flung himself at the sofa where he intended to spend the rest of night. Well until John came home. 

A few hours later 

John walked up the stairs making sure to add a little bounce to his steps, making sure to hum a little and defiantly making sure he looked as if he’d had the time of his life. It wouldn’t be hard to fool Holmes tonight because if John was correct Sherlock would either not care or would be too jealous to be thinking straight, he was betting on the latter. 

‘JOHN!!!’ Sherlock yelled which scared John a little even if he wouldn’t admit it. 

‘Yes Sherlock?’ 

‘You were on a date with a man.’ he stated as if he’d mentioned something illegal. Hmm maybe it was in the magical word of Sherlock Holmes. 

‘What about it?’ 

‘A man John.’ 

‘Yes. Isn’t that alright? I mean because I clearly remember us having this discussion before and you did say ‘I know it’s fine’ when I mentioned boyfriends.’ 

‘But John a man!?’ for the love of god! 

‘Yes Sherlock a man, I did hear you.’ 

‘But a man!!’ 

‘Sherlock stop repeating that I said I heard you!’ 

‘Do you love him?’ Sherlock asked quietly almost as if he was speaking to himself. 

‘Pardon?’ 

‘DO.YOU.LOVE.HIM?’ words said through clenched teeth. 

‘No. I don’t love him.’ 

'You’ve never shown an interest in men before John.’ 

‘Yes I have.’ 

‘Who? When?’ 

‘You really are rather stupid aren’t you?’ John said a small smile playing on his lips. 

‘John I don’t understand, please explain.’ Mouse Sherlock asked as he shifted on the sofa to make room for John. 

John sighed closing his eyes for a moment and then made his over to the sofa. 

‘Sherlock tonight- tonight was an experiment of sorts.’ 

‘John I-’ 

‘Ssh I’m trying to explain. As I was saying tonight was an experiment or test if you will, to see how you would react.’ 

‘React to what?’ 

‘This.’ 

John leaned in his hand sliding up to cup Sherlock’s jaw as he pressed his lips lightly against the perfect, beautiful lips of his mad, mad flat mate. He stayed still as he could fighting every cell telling him to attack the poor detective. He felt the lightest of pressure in return. A question. John pulled himself backward so that he could face Sherlock completely. 

‘Did I pass?’ Sherlock asked his voice shaking and his face flushed. 

‘Yes. Yes you did.’ 

‘What’s my reward?’ a smile this time, almost cheeky. 

‘Oh I’m sure I can think of something.’ 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not very pleased with this but I’m too lazy to start again and it was killing me not finishing it so if it was terrible don’t tell me :D but if you did like it please do tell. I do like comments!


End file.
